Clover
by froideur de higanbana
Summary: I wonder, could I become the chosen one? Satu lagi karya abal nan gila dari saya. Charlotte-centric. Drabble, oneshot, RnR?


I wonder, could I become the chosen one?

Since this is my story, could I become the chosen one?

Can I save the day? Can I become a hero?

In this fairytale, where I live in lasting-dream.

I wonder, could I become the chosen one?

* * *

**Clover**

Higanbana Rin Lidde~2010

Supernatural/Angsty. T

Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki

Warning! Abalism, OOCness, Death Chara, Gajeness, AU, drabble, oneshot.

* * *

Gadis itu membuka matanya yang memiliki sepasang iris merah muda begitu menyadari suara yang membangunkannya. Dia beranjak dari kasurnya, dan keluar dari kamarnya. Di luar kamarnya, terlihat sosok seorang pria berambut raven dengan iris violet duduk di atas sofa berwarna putih gading. Air mukanya menampakkan kalau dia sudah sangat lelah hari

ini.

"Glen," panggil gadis itu. Yang dipanggil menoleh sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, Charlotte," jawab Glen. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Glen dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Charlotte.

"Seperti itulah..." Glen menghela nafas berat, "Kami mendapatkan kasus baru,"lanjutnya.

"Apa?" tanya Charlotte penasaran.

"Hm... Kurasa kau akan menyukai ini, Charlotte..." Glen tersenyum. "Kasus ini lebih seperti fantasi..."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Charlotte lagi, semakin tertarik.

"Kemarin malam, kau tahu kan? Daerah pertokoan di dekat perbatasan kota? Kami menemukan mayat seorang perempuan dengan rambut dan bola mata yang menyolok, seperti kau..." kata Glen.

"Glen! Jangan menggodaku begitu!" kata Charlotte.

"Maaf, maaf. Nah, selain perutnya yang ditusuk, di lehernya ada bekas gigitan. Kau tahu apa artinya?"

"Vampire?" tebak Charlotte.

"Sepertinya. Ada saksi mata yang melihat seseorang keluar dari tempat kejadian kemarin malam," kata Glen.

"Seperti apa rupanya, Glen? Apakah dia memakai jubah hitam? Memiliki kulit yang sangat putih? Taring yang mencolok?" kata Charlotte.

Glen menggeleng, "Kau tak akan percaya, Lotti..."

"Seorang pria. Pria yang sangat tampan. Rambutnya keemasan, dengan kedua bola mata zambrud bening yang nampak begitu terang di malam hari..."

"Ah, tidak menarik. Dia seperti manusia biasa..." kata Charlotte sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku berharap dia seperti yang ada di buku-buku misteri," kata Charlotte.

"Tapi katanya, korban sempat bertemu dengan orang itu di pagi hari, di hari dia tewas..." kata Glen.

Charlotte mengerjap, "Eh?"

"Kenapa?"

Charlotte tidak menjawab, dia hanya menggeleng pelan. Nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau tidak salah, aku juga..."

.

Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah semua korbannya selalu bertemu dengan dirinya sebelum dibunuh?

.

Aku kembali mengingat apa saja yang kulakukan dari pagi. Tadi siang, ketika sedang melewati pertokoan bersama Sharon, aku melihat seorang pria yang tidak kukenal. Yang kutahu, dia bukan dari kota ini. Seorang pria yang sangat tampan, sepasang irisnya berwarna hijau seperti Anthericum, rambut pirang keemasan yang dikepang, dan perawakan yang tinggi. Aku yakin, semua yang melihatnya akan menganggapnya sempurna secara fisik. Dan aku pun mengakuinya.

* * *

Tapi apakah dia adalah vampir? Jika iya, apakah yang selanjutnya akan dibunuh adalah aku? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia memiliki pandangan lain terhadapku?

Seandainya pun aku bertemu lagi dengannya, tentu saja aku tidak akan mati semudah itu.

* * *

Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan fantasi milikku.

* * *

Hari ini pun, berita itu masih hangat. Semua orang menjadi was-was, berharap bukan diri mereka korban selanjutnya. Begitu pula sebenarnya dengan Charlotte. Karena biar bagaimanapun, dia hanyalah gadis yang takut dengan kematian.

* * *

Aku hanya berfikir, bagaimana jika nanti aku diberi kesempatan bertemu sekali lagi dengan dirinya. Untuk kedua kali, dan mungkin yang terakhir kalinya.

Aku berfikir, dapatkah aku menghentikannya? Seperti dalam cerita-cerita, dimana tokoh utamanya dapat menyelamatkan hari ini.

Bisakah itu terjadi kepadaku?

* * *

Mentari mengakhiri tugasnya hari ini, mempersilahkan bulan untuk menggantungkan dirinya di atas langit dan melukis langit dengan warna indigo yang pekat.

Malam datang, kesunyian menjadi musik pengiringnya. Dan sekali lagi, pria itu memperlihatkan sosoknya.

* * *

Demi Tuhan, aku tidak tahu kata-kataku bisa menjadi suatu kenyataan. Kupikir ini hanyalah doa yang tak akan terdengar. Pria itu—pembunuh itu-, sekali lagi muncul di hadapanku dengan rambut sewarna Anthericum yang berkilauan, membuatku sedikit gentar. Matanya berwarna zambrud bening, tidak beriak namun begitu dalam.

* * *

Bisakah ini terjadi kepadaku?

* * *

"Hei," Charlotte menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Ya," pria itu membalas dengan nada yang datar, dingin, tanpa ada sedikitpun emosi.

Sejenak, mereka berdua diam dalam sunyi.

* * *

Aku bertemu lagi dengannya, mungkin aku bisa menghentikan atau malah mengalahkannya. Ya, seperti cerita dalam dongeng. Si tokoh utama memiliki kemampuan yang tidak disadarinya. Jika tokoh itu bisa, kenapa aku tidak?

* * *

Charlotte berjalan maju mendekati pria itu, dia merasa gentar, namun berusaha menepisnya. Menepis segala kalut dan ketakutan.

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu,"

"Kebiasaan apa?"

"Membunuh orang, dengan menggigit mereka. Kau tahu, itu menjijikkan," kata Charlotte.

"Biarkan kota ini menjadi kota yang tenang seperti dulu," kata Charlotte dengan penuh keyakinan, tersenyum puas. Merasa seolah dirinya seperti dalam tokoh-tokoh cerita, 'dia' yang terpilih.

* * *

Kenapa hal ini tidak bisa terjadi kepadaku? Akulah yang memiliki kisah ini, namun kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun seperti yang dilakukan dalam dongeng?

Kenapa hal ini tidak bisa terjadi kepadaku? Aku sudah melawan arus, kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi 'dia yang terpilih'?

Kenapa aku harus berakhir seperti mereka? Tewas diselimuti dingin dengan perut berlumuran darah. Lycoris yang menggenang di sekelilingku. Kenapa? Kenapa pria itu bahkan tidak mengubah raut wajahnya barang sedikitpun?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa hidup seperti dalam dongeng? Kenapa aku tetap menjadi orang biasa di dunia tanpa mimpi?

* * *

Ini tidak adil! Tidak adil! Aku tidak mau mati, mati dalam keadaan terbunuh di tangan pria ini.

* * *

Dan aku hanya bisa menangis sambil memandang pria itu berjalan meninggalkanku, sampai kesadaranku terenggut selama-lamanya.

* * *

Aku berfikir, untuk yang terakhir kalinya…

Siapakah yang bisa menjadi 'dia' yang terpilih? Jika diriku yang memiliki cerita berakhir seperti ini?

Apakah kita sudah harus menutup buku?

* * *

acabat

* * *

Drabble gaje yang saya kerjakan di sekolah hanya dengan mengandalkan baterai laptop seadanya. *despered*

Yasud, review?

Fujoshi Rock!

xoxo

Rin


End file.
